zenan's survivor's, proluge, ashley
by kvzm-and-zenan
Summary: the story of what ashley went through before meeting up with floyd,wesley, and D


**Zenan's survivor's, proluge Ashley's story**

"where do you think charlie squad is?" asked deon. "no fuckin clue but they need to hurry the hell up" said tony. "shut up" said ashley "just cause they aint here yet doesnt mean they arnt on the way. give a little more time" deon shook his head "ash there dead. they havnt responded and there 5 hours late to be extracted. they are not coming" she sighed in resignation get us the hell outta here" she said to the drive. "yes mama!" the soldier responded to the female F.B.I agent and started the truck.

almost immediantly after the truck started, there was a loud screaming, shout, that sounded like it came from a hundred voice's, and zombie after zombie, came running out of the forest all around them. "DRIVE!" ashley screamed, and the soldier floored were smashing through zombies, and crushing them under the hummer. finaly they got away from the horde, and stopped the truck. "i can't believe we got away" said deon. "where is bravo team's hummer?" asked tony slowly. ashley jumped out of the vehicle, and looked around. they didn't see anything "come on." said ashley "the last time i saw them they were just down the road and around the corner"

when they got there they saw the hummer. it had green stuff covering one side of it, and smashed windows. ashley walked up to see, jason, and steven inside with burn marks on them. almost as if they had a bucket of acid throwin on them. "jesus..." said deon when he saw them. "yea but where's tim?" asked tony. as if in answer, they heard a thump behind them. when they turned they saw tim's body, where it had just fallen. "what the fu-" but before tony could finish, a tounge came from a zombies mouth that was in the tree above tim's body, and wrapped around, tony. then it squeezed him tight and yanked him backwards, towards the creature. "help!" he yelled and ashley shot the infected in the face, and making it drop tony. "thanks" he said as ashley helped him up.

they turned to run back to the hummer, but a huge creature, that ashley swore was WAY to big to be a zombie, smashed his fist ito the hood, and backhanded the soldier into the truck, killing him instantly. "holy SHIT!" yelled deon as they all shot at it. it started to charge towards them and they ran up a drive. upon reaching the house they realized they were at a dead end. "get in the garage ashley" said tony. "what? no way!" she said angery tht he would suggest she hide. "yes way" said deon "your the boss, and that makes you mission critical. so hide" deon and tony pushed her inside and closed the door.

from there she could hear them shooting it outside, and trying to run from it. she was NOT gonna let her men die so she could hide. ashley grabbed the chainsaw off a nearby workbench and opened the garage door. the garage's light shone out through the darkness to where the creature stood. it had one fist smashed into the ground right above a body. it was tony, and from where its fist was, it had smashed his head. then she saw that deon was laying down the drive way a little further, but he wasnt dead. "COME HERE YOU BIG UGLY FUCKER!" she yelled as th abomination ran at her. when it got close enough it took a swing, and she tucked and rolled to the side, and swung the chainsaw, cutting the beast's side, and angering it. as she started to back up it came at her again, but 4 gun shots rang out, and pierced its back. it roared in anger, and turned around, to see deon holding his ribs, and shooting it. "BRING IT!" he yelled as the creature charged him. once it reached him, it swung downward, but he moved, and it grabbed him around the waist with its other hand. he kept shooting it in the face as it lifted him. finaly he ran out of bullets, and it grabbed his chest with its other hand and pulled, completly tearing deon in half, and dropped the 2 life less pieces to the ground. it turned back to ashley, and ran towards her. she climbed onto of the truck next to her, and when it got closer, she jumped and brought the chainsaw down through its forehead, it went down its head, and stopped at the creatures chest. the beast stumbled and fell, completly dead.

ashley grabbed tonys headless body and threw it in the fire pit behind the house and carrierd both pieces of deon back there to, getting their blood all over herself in the process. then she poured gas oline on them and threw a match into it. she wasnt gonna let them become zombies. as she turned to go she realized she had just used the trucks gas to burn them. she wanted to smack herslef for that stupidity, but then she saw the dirt bike. and it was an electric powered one. perfect. she checked the map she had on her i phone, and it told her that the nearest evacuation point would be a farm down the road in about 2 hours. she jumped on the little dirtbike, and headed that way.

when she got there she thought that she was gonna be to late cause her phone read 8:12 and the evac was supposed to be at 8:00. as she turned down the drive way, she saw someone running down the hill at the side of the driveway. a zombie? no, it had a gun in its hand. she road the dirtbike down the hil, and ended up crashing onto a river. it could only be a foot tall, but it had ruined the electric dirtbike, and her phone, which she tossed on the ground.

then she saw the flipped over truck, and walked over to it.a man was trying to pull a teenager out of the wrecked vehicle. "what happen-" she started but the man quickly cut her off "help me get the kid outta the truck" he said as she approached. together they pulled him out and leaned him up against it. "is he gonna be all right?" they heard someone yell and turned around to see that there was a guy running down the hill from the farm house towards them, but thats not what ashley noticed. she saw that the evac building was burning and atomaticaly had a sinking feeling. "what happened up there?" asked the first man, and the new guy said "dunno. it was like that when i got here a half hour ago" "great said the first guy.

then the first guy coffed and pointed towards the kid on the ground. ashley had almost forgotten him. "ill check" ashley said as she dropped to the ground and felt him for a pulse, and made sure he didn't have any major wounds. nothing but a few cuts and scrapes."is he alright?" asked the first guy and ashley said "yea" and she heard him give out a low grunt as if he was annoyed "then get the kid on his feet." ashley grabbed him under the arm, and around the ribs, while the second guy pulled him up by his shoulder. once up he seemed to have regained conciosness. the first man lit a cigarette and asked "you ok kid?" "yea i think so" said the teen as he seemed to be trying to make sure he was. "good then lets find out whats up there" said the first man indicating the farm house at the top of the hill. him and the other guy set off up the hill, and ashley looked back to see the kid pulling something out of the car, and she started to climb to...


End file.
